


In My Bloodstream

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Mild Language, Telepathy, im sorry I had to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hostile alien bites Alex. It injects a venom that serves as a powerful aphrodisiac. Uh oh.</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry but I knew this fic was going to happen sooner or later. Give me access to aliens and I will write so many awful sex tropes.</p><p>((This has become a long, multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot. Whoops!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeaaaaahhhhhhh. This happened. Graphic sex, and sex that happens because of an aphrodisiac. It's definitely not non-con, but if that bothers you, don't read.

It was J’onn and Alex and three of their field agents, serving as Supergirl’s back up against the latest angry alien. Supergirl had ordered them to stay outside, but Alex’s ear was glued to the monitor.   
“Ah, Supergirl,” droned a voice, a series of rapid clicking noises that hurt even through the earpiece chained together to form the words. There was a crashing noise.  
“Supergirl!” Alex called.  
“Got it covered!”  
More crashing, and then the line went dead. Alex glanced at J’onn. He gave a nod.  
“Move in,” she called to the other agents. They rushed in, guns at the ready, slamming through a locked door. A putrid stench filled the air.  
“Ugh. Why do hostiles always choose filthy abandoned buildings to hide out in? Why not the shut down bakery at the corner of Arbor and Fifth?”  
It took passing through another wall to fall into the fight, a disgusting scaly creature pinned to the ceiling by Supergirl.  
“I told you I had this!” she called, and in her moment of distraction, the alien managed to wrench itself free.   
Kara went flying into the opposite wall, and Alex’s team moved forward. The alien crashed to the ground, possessing no flight powers of its own. Bullets bounced off its scales. It seemed to cackle. Alex cast a glance towards J’onn.   
Then Supergirl was back in the fight and it was fist on fist, a job finished quickly. Kara didn’t look too pleased when she dragged the creature back to the DEO.  
“The line went dead,” Alex explained, following her sister down the hallway at the DEO. Kara shook her head.   
“Just trust me next time.” She kept walking, exiting the room at a determined pace.  
The moment Kara was out the door Alex’s eyes rolled towards the ceiling. She turned around with a huff and collapsed on a bench. J’onn found her like that, an amused smile on his lips.  
“What was I supposed to do?” she asked, frustration still simmering.   
“You’re fine.” He took a seat next to her. Alex rose to her feet.  
“She still acts like a temperamental teenager sometimes.”   
“Where are you going?”  
“To run tests.”  
It was standard procedure for Alex to take and analyze a sample when a new alien was brought in.  
“Go see if you can find its Fort Rozz profile.”  
She could hear J’onn’s chuckle at her blatant order. She wasn’t in the mood.  
They were holding the alien in a standard cell at the end of the D Wing. Alex snapped on a pair of gloves and made her way to the holding area. The creature sat neatly in the center of the cell, its eyes focused on the door. It almost smiled when Alex walked in. She sealed the room.  
The alien didn’t protest when it was remotely tranquilized, just met her gaze with beady eyes. Alex moved into the cell with a syringe, intending to knock it all the way out so she could proceed with her work. Just as the tip of the needle met the seemingly unconscious heap of scales and flesh, its head snapped around. It sank its teeth into her gloved hand.  
Alex jumped back. She immediately slammed the cell shut, ripping off her glove.  
“Shit.”  
She reached for a first aid kit with her left hand, watching blood ooze from four neat punctures on her right. They went in at an angle and stung like anything.  
She needed to get to the med lab. Who knew what that thing was carrying? The creature stumbled back to its feet, gaze intense.  
“Release me,” it grunted.   
Alex laughed. She sealed the room behind her as she left.   
“Hank,” she called in, “I’m heading to the med lab. Thing managed to get its teeth in me. Any word on what it is?”  
A long pause.  
“You might want to come here, Alex.”  
“What? I’m bleeding.”   
‘Come here.”   
She met him in the control room, a concerned look on her face.  
“Wha--?” She was interrupted when Hank took her arm, holding her right hand at the wrist.   
“Broke the skin,” he murmured, running his fingers up the side of her palm.  
“Yeah,” she responded. “I’m bleeding.”  
“Come to my office.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

            Alex sat in the chair across from his desk, cradling her arm in her lap. The wound had started to tingle in a disconcerting way. This didn’t feel like the time the neighbor’s dog had sank its teeth into her thumb.

            “It’s called a Utoman,” J’onn explained. He still hadn’t sat down. “Its saliva contains certain enzymes. Basically, its bite is meant to work as a powerful aphrodisiac to females of its species.”

            “Oh,” said Alex, because that was all she could say. Her stomach twisted.

            “Not sure if it’ll have the same effect on humans. I just wanted to let you know before you got down to the med lab. Have them run a blood test, see if it’s elevating your hormones.” He spoke with careful nonchalance, but paced back and forth behind the desk that was between them.

            _Shit._

            It wasn’t even all that remarkable. All in a day’s work. Get bitten by some scaly creature with poisonous saliva. Get a blood test and have your entire work place know that you’re now desperate for sex.

            “I’ll probably be fine,” she said, rising to her feet. “I’ll just ask for a bandage.”

            J’onn’s only response was a huff.

            Alex sat on a table in the med lab. Doctor Robson was pouring a disinfectant over her wound.

            “Don’t do anything with this hand for a little while,” she warned. “I don’t want it getting infected. In the field, or with chemicals…”

            “Thank you,” said Alex, pulling her wrist away the moment it was bandaged.

            She met J’onn in the hallway. She held up her injured hand.

            “Felling okay?”

            “Perfect.”

“Hm.”

He continued on his way and she on hers. It was almost unfortunate. She rarely liked seeing him go. Alex went back to her own lab and took a seat, swiveling back and forth in the chair. She was starting to feel it. Maybe it was just suggestion, a placebo effect of sorts, but her heart rate felt elevated. She wasn’t exactly focused.

She rolled to her computer and pulled up the Fort Rozz database, reading all she could about Utomans. The bite was meant to send the female of the species immediately into extreme arousal, increase her hormone levels and alter her brain until she couldn’t control herself, would fall at the feet of whatever male was closest by, namely the one who had bit her.

Alex rolled away from the computer.

You know, it had been a long time since Alex had had sex. She’d had a few dates, hook ups, since joining the DEO, but her job was time consuming, and the nature of it made it hard to grow close to someone. And over the past few months, she just hadn’t found the idea worthwhile. She spent a lot more time than she had to at the DEO. Better to invest her time in friends.

_J’onn._

Alex spent most of her time by his side. She trusted him. He was a great friend.

Alex spent a lot of time thinking about what would happen if they were more than friends.

She shook her head. She opened a drawer and pulled out the results of a recent experiment, determined to distract herself. She was running numbers through her head, the same set for the umpteenth time because an unbearable itch was beginning to grow under her skin, when J’onn walked in. She glanced up immediately. He eased the door shut.

“How long do you think this is going to last?” she asked immediately, done pretending that she wasn’t affected. She needed help.

“Why didn’t you have Robson treat you?”

“It’s sorta…personal,” said Alex, crossing her legs. J’onn sighed, stepping closer. She crossed her legs tighter, shaking a foot rapidly at the end.

“I wouldn’t know,” he said. Their eyes met. “You’re shaking, Alex.”

“I’m good,” she managed, but with every passing moment, the sensation began to grow more unbearable.

“Alex, you need a blood test. We don’t know how this might affect humans.”

Alex definitely felt like she was beginning to know, felt like it did much of the same it did to Utoman females. She clenched her teeth.

“Can you do it?” She wasn’t sure if she was embarrassed at the possibility of the other agents discovering her condition, or just desperate not to let J’onn out of her sight. Surprisingly, he nodded.

“Come with me.”

 

They were in the back of the med lab, Alex seated on a table, swinging her legs back and forth, rapidly, almost unable to stop her body from moving. J’onn drew blood carefully, and Alex welcomed the sting as the needle pushed through her skin.

“I can’t find anything dangerous,” said Hank. He refused to meet her eyes. “But there’s no telling how long this is going to last, or how much worse it’s going to get.”

“Right.” Alex tried holding her breath for a few seconds at a time. It did not help.

‘How _are_ you?”

Alex rose to her feet, jittery, anxious, desperate.

“Can we spar?” she asked. J’onn raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 _No._ But her body was itching to do _something_ until she was completely exhausted. There wasn’t any reason she couldn’t get to that point through punching.

“Yeah. Come on.”

She walked to the training room with her arms pulled in tight against her chest. She didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. The tingling was spreading ferociously over her skin, giving her goosebumps.

J’onn followed her in and she locked the door.

“You,” she said simply. He gave a nod, and transformed into J’onn J’onzz before her eyes. She moved to the center of the mat, poising herself for the fight. He was infuriatingly calm as he took his position. She lunged forward.

Her technique was sloppy, but she fought desperately. J’onn seemed to keep his distance. There were several times when he could have pinned her against the floor, a wall, but didn’t. His every move was calculated.

Alex had never fought like this before. Wild.

But she was out of breath in a way that didn’t relate to the sparring match, and the fight wasn’t helping. He flipped her for the third time and she tapped out, keeping her face to the floor, though she could have easily kept going.

She felt like crying. She took deep breaths, forced the moment to pass before she got to her feet.

“No more,” she said, voice breathy. “I can’t. Go.” Alex didn’t know what she wanted or even meant, just knew what her body wanted, knew that with every moment she spent in J’onn’s presence, she was losing control.

His hand went to her wrist to help her up, and she pulled back like she had been burned.

“Don’t,” she said. He took a step back again. He looked serious.

“I don’t think I can leave you alone like this, Alex.”

“Why the hell not?” she snapped. But the other part of her brain leapt at the notion, threatened that he wouldn’t be leaving her if he tried.

“You’re going to hurt yourself. We’ll just wait it out.”

There didn’t seem to be any more miserable of an offer.

“Can’t I just—“ He seemed to know exactly what she was asking. Shook his head.

 

Alex laid back flat against the floor, sprawled herself into an X. She focused on her breathing. In, out. Never mind the moments in which it caught. Never mind the ever-growing sensation between her legs. It hurt. This wasn’t just lust. It was desperate _need_.

And J’onn was just standing there, watching her.

She hated him and his silent vigil.

Alex curled herself into a tight ball, not even trying to stop the tears from leaking out. Her body was racked with sobs. She couldn’t explain the way she felt, couldn’t put into words the powerful—

His hand was on her back. She hadn’t seen him coming, been to focused on anything but. She arched into the touch, then jerked away, hissing.

“Alex.”

“No, no, no, no…” she got to her feet, spinning desperately in circles. She couldn’t take it anymore, she—

“Gah!” She slammed her fists into the wall, leaning against it with her full body weight.

“Alex.”

“I—just—need—“ She punctuated each word with a slam to the wall. Every muscle in her body was tense, painful, quivering.

And then his body was behind her, his hips flush against her own. She froze.

“Let me help you,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Alex’s walls clenched. Her whole body shivered.

God, she wanted him. Had. Needed him.

She spun around, her lips on his in a moment, falling into him in a way that would have knocked them both to the ground were it not for his super strength. She was grinding helplessly against him. She had never needed something so—

“I’m sorry,” she gasped against his lips. “I’m sorry to take advantage. Go.” It was the last sensible part of her brain speaking.

“No,” said J’onn. “And no.”

He pushed her back to the wall, his one hand pinning hers in place, the other running down her stomach in a way that just _hurt._ She didn’t need teasing. She needed him.

He understood.

Her clothes were gone in a matter of seconds, between his strength and her passion. She wanted down to the floor, but he kept her against the wall, his one hand roaming. It wasn’t fair. She needed him. She needed now.

She didn’t have the breath to protest, though, because he kept his mouth firmly against hers, his tongue parting her lips, staying just a little too long, making her a little too dizzy, a little too desperate for air. It was beautiful. It was what she needed.

His hand dipped down the front of her panties, drawing through her dripping folds. She ground down against his palm immediately, ruining his attempted tease.

“J’onn,” she gasped.

He slid two fingers inside of her and she clenched almost painfully. He moved closer, using his body to support her own.

“Alex,” he murmured, and curved his fingers forward.

That was the closest Alex had ever come to screaming during sex.

The pace he set was rapid, and god, she needed it. Her hips ground in circles, her whole body desperate for the friction. She was sobbing, she knew, breath coming in pants, tears streaming down her face. He was supporting her fully. It was mere seconds before she came, and she clenched her teeth hard, eyes squeezing shut.

It had only made it worse.

“Please, please, please,” she was begging before his fingers even slid from her. He brought his face down to her neck, kissing slowly, clearly trying to bring the pace back down, give her a chance to breathe. His teeth were sharp against her skin.

“Alex,” he whispered. “I can do this as a human if you want.”

Alex wrenched free of his grip, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her lips meeting his again, quick, desperate, not willing to slow the pace.

“Want _you._ ”

He didn’t protest.

Down to the floor they went, Alex’s body wrapped tight around his. Every square inch of skin that could rubbed against his own. Naked, in his Martian form. His flesh was firm. His touch was cool.

Alex needed no further preparation. But there was one silent moment, Alex sprawled on the floor beneath him, chest heaving. He leaned over her. Their eyes met.

“J’onn,” Alex whispered. “I—“

She never found out how that sentence was going to end, because he entered her with one sharp motion and her whole body seized at the sensation, one hand flying to grind hard against her clit.

He stretched her walls to the point of causing pain, maybe due to size, maybe due to the clenching muscles she couldn’t control. The feeling was fulfilling, terrifying, liberating…

He was thrusting, deep and quick, and she was crying, clinging to him as tightly as she could. She was desperate and confused, so completely powerless to her own body, in a way she never had been before.

“J’onn, please—I need—J’onn! Ah, J’onn!”

“Shh,” he whispered, one hand finding hers. “Good, Alex. It’s okay.” His hand squeezed hers, he continued murmuring to her, and it grounded her in the winds of the wonderful storm. “I’ve got you Alex. Come undone. Come—“

She did, with a shout, her eyes squeezed so tight shut that the world was white. The waves that overtook her were so powerful they fringed on the border of pain, clamping down tight, rocking her hips, gasping and crying, and—

“Alex.”

He pulled her to him, rolling them over so that she lay writhing on top, his arms wrapped tight around her body. She was limp, breathless. He stroked her back soothingly.

Alex buried her head in his chest and cried.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come; don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3

          She was coming to her senses slowly, barely, and that made everything worse. Her head was pounding. Her whole body was sore. Her skin was burning, raw, on fire. She clung to J’onn tighter, not even fully capable yet of processing thought. Processing what had happened. What this meant.

       She just cried, and he let her.

            “I’m sorry,” she whispered when she was final capable of speech. “I’m sorry, J’onn. I don’t—“

            He hushed her, still holding her gently, his grip preventing her from pulling away.

            “Alex,” he said after a few more moments had passed, the silence filled only with her unsteady breathing. “I want to get you down to medical. And then I want you to rest.”

            Alex wanted to protest, but she lacked the strength. She shook her head yes, and J’onn slowly helped her to sit up. Their eyes met. Alex wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Anger, embarrassment, regret? He just looked soft, concerned, and maybe a little sad.

            “You know,” he said, voice quiet, “You just stay here. I’ll get a med kit and come back.” He rose to his feet and began to move toward the door, then turned back. “You’ll be okay here for a few minutes?”

            “Yeah,” she managed, voice hoarse. He phased into Hank Henshaw and slipped through the door.

            Alex took a moment to collect herself. Her wrists were red, raw. Her skin was dotted everywhere with scrapes and bruises. Those things could all go away. But J’onn…

            She didn’t know if she could just forget about it and move on. She didn’t want this awkward bump in their friendship. She didn’t want to keep ignoring the changing nature of their relationship. But she had been desperate, she had been sick. He had helped her. That didn’t have to mean anything.

            Every second she spent alone she grew more and more agitated. Her clothes lay in a pile across the room, torn and useless. She was cold. She sat in the middle of the floor, head dipped, and shivered.

            Alex barely looked up when she heard J’onn enter again. He sat down beside her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

            “How are you feeling?” he asked. She didn’t quite know how to respond, but he didn’t seem to require her to. He gave her a smile, and she smiled back, not sure if the lump in her throat was because she wanted to laugh or cry.

He moved forward, swabbing the crook of her elbow with an alcohol wipe. “This’ll sting,” he warned.

            It did sting, and Alex was no stranger to needles. She lay back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling while he ran tests.

            “Your adenosine is high,” he said after a while. “Strangely high. And there’s a foreign compound in your blood.”

            “We should ask the Allura-bot,” Alex suggested. She was feeling a little loopy.

            “I’ll do that,” said J’onn. “I brought you some clothes. I’ll be back in a minute.”

            It was almost weird because it wasn’t weird. But Alex was still having difficulties thinking straight. She pulled on the t-shirt and sweatpants and leaned against the wall, grim, arms crossed.

            She felt a bit like a science experiment. She had to admit that there was a part of her mind that sparked with curiosity. What happened next?

            J’onn’s face revealed nothing when he came back, and that in itself revealed everything. Alex eyed him warily.

            “I’m taking you home,” said J’onn. “I’m calling you in sick, for tomorrow and the next day at least. I’m calling in sick too.”

            “Can’t I stay with Kara?” Alex asked, not hiding the alarm in her voice. “Whatever’s wrong, you don’t have too—“

            “No. And I don’t want you alone.” It was loud and it was final.

            For a moment, it was silent and heavy and dark. Then J’onn looked up from the ground.

He looked exposed, almost, embarrassed.

            “I’m sorry, Alex,” he said. “Should have been more careful. But this isn’t over yet. I can’t leave you alone.”

            Alex swallowed hard.

            “And frankly,” she said, stepping forward, “You don’t trust anyone else with me.”

            “Alex?”

            Another step forward.

            “You’re scared. But you love me. And you wish that I loved you too. Desperately hoping, really. You feel like you’ve made a mistake.”

            “Alex.”

            “I don’t know what’s happening,” she whispered, “But I can tell what you’re thinking.” A pause. Then, “Sorry.”

            “That’s okay. I know what you’re thinking too.”

            “What’s happening?” she whispered, panic rising.

            “Well, I’m a Martian.” There was almost some amusement in his voice. “And you… Well, we’ll figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is going to be a lot longer than I was originally planning. Oops?


	4. Chapter 4

They had never used this particular emergency exit before, but Alex refused to walk through the control room in her current condition.

“I need a shower,” she had murmured, catching her reflection in the rear view mirror before drifting off to sleep in J’onn’s car. A comforting thum had surrounded her, radiating from J’onn. She didn’t wake up until the car had stopped, and he rubbed her shoulder to alert her to their arrival. They walked up the stairs in silence, and stood staring at her door for a few moments. Groggy, Alex tried to think.

“I don’t have my keys,” she realized. J’onn gave her a bemused smile and phased through the door. He let her into her own apartment. Alex immediately went into her bedroom to hunt down some clothes of her own.

“We need to talk, Alex,” said J’onn, standing in the doorway.

“Let me shower first,” said Alex.

Since she’d fallen asleep, she hadn’t been able to see into Hank’s mind. An aura still buzzed around her, but she felt like she was walking through a dense fog. She stood in the shower and let the water droplets roll off her body, not motivated enough to do much else. She pulled the bandage from her arm, letting the water wash over the four distinct marks. When she emerged, wrapped in a towel, J’onn was sitting on her bed.

“Can I get dressed?” asked Alex, motioning with her head for him to leave.

“Yeah,” he replied, lost in thought. She rolled her eyes and let the towel drop, pulling on her loosest t-shirt and a pair of shorts while he stared off into the distance, not watching her, but not _not_ watching her either. She sat down next to him, pulling her knees in to her chest.

“So what’s wrong with me?” she finally asked, quiet.

“Utoman biochemistry is very interesting,” was how he began. Maybe that was a good sign. Alex still didn’t quite know what to think. J’onn had been ambiguous up until this point. She could be poisoned and dying, getting superpowers, pregnant, anything. That last one hit home a little too hard. Were Martians and humans biologically compatible?

He turned to face her. “I’m going to tell you what Allura said. But you’re human, so nothing is written in stone.”

He was calm, and Alex wasn’t afraid.

“The drug is fairly long lasting. It stays in the system for around three days, and as it breaks down, it starts a cycle of sorts.” He kept his eyes trained on a spot just to the left of her knee. “It induces ovulation, and spikes hormones. Some of them are at least similar to what humans have. Adenosine, gonadotropins, and such. There are also some compounds I’ve never heard of before, and then some that only sound familiar because I’m Martian.”

“Unidentified compounds in my blood,” said Alex slowly, understanding. J’onn nodded. Alex chewed at her lower lip. “Three days.”

“Three days. Give or take.”

On several levels, it was interesting. It was one of the reasons she worked at the DEO. This, what was happening to her, was such an evolutionary technique, but it indicated a less civilized society. A different definition of civilization. Alex was a scientist first and foremost, but she was a Danvers; it never stopped there.

She wanted to investigate.

 

 

She also wanted to curl around J’onn and sleep.

“Well,” said Alex, flopping down onto her back. J’onn didn’t move. “What about the…telepathy part.”

Hank drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

“There’s something that makes your mind more open. Just being around you, it’s hard for me to block you out. Beyond that, I’m not sure. My best guess is that one of those unidentified compounds is interfering in some way.”

“Hm.”

They’d covered the basis of it. The what and why to the extent that they could. But here they were, sitting on her bed, an hour ago having unconsciously revealed their feelings to each other.

“J’onn,” she asked. “Why can’t I read your mind now?”

“Put up my barriers,” he said. “Didn’t want to scare you.”

“Oh,” she said. She yawned. “Any idea how long these phases are supposed to last?”

He shook his head. She nodded and shifted on the bed. She wanted to sleep, but she knew what lay ahead when she woke up. J’onn was here with her, but he hadn’t said the words.

“J’onn,” she murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Come here.”

He did, a bit uncertain, and she lay down beside him. He was taller than her, even now, in his human form. She pressed her body into his, resting her head on his chest, and after a moment he relaxed. It felt warm. It felt nice.

“We have to finish talking,” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

He looked at her closely for a moment. Brought his face in close, and Alex thought he was going to kiss her, but he stopped mere centimeters away.

“Alex.”

He must have been holding back his own powers up until that moment, because she felt when he nudged gently against her mind. His breath caught.

“I’m here for you, Alex. As long as you want me.”

Alex breathed deeply. Then she tilted her head forward and smiled. The series of concepts and images she sent him more than assured him that she did.

It wasn’t time to say it out loud yet.

“Can you sleep here with me?” she whispered. J’onn chuckled, and closed the blinds that were still leaking sunlight from where he lay.

“Of course,” was his response. He pressed his lips to her forehead. She snuggled closer and finally gave into the fog of sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

            She dreamed of them, together. Gentle, soft, on a bed, a cloud of pillows. He kissed her tenderly, held her gently, whispered “I love you” a thousand times over, and she fell apart in a golden glow in his arms. She woke to find J’onn’s eyes on hers, gaze soft, a little sad. Sudden realization washed over Alex, breaking her from the fog of sleep.

            “Did you—“ J’onn gave a nod and Alex drew in a breath, pushing back her embarrassment. “It was just a dream,” she muttered.

            “I’m sorry, Alex.” He didn’t need to feel guilty for intruding into her subconscious, and they both knew that. That wasn’t what he was apologizing for.

            “Oh,” said Alex. “It _was_ just a dream.” She leaned forward to kiss him, then pulled back. “I’m not sorry about the way things happened.” She paused, biting her lip and considering. “Well, maybe the means by which this situation occurred, but you know,” she brought her face close to his, their lips an inch apart. “I’m not exactly the roses and romance type, J’onn. Believe me, I’m more than satisfied with _us._ ”

            The fire was beginning in her blood again, just barely embers.

            J’onn chuckled and pushed her away, just enough so that he could see her face.

            “Let’s eat.”

            It probably was the best idea. Alex had little semblance of the time, but that wasn’t unusual, considering she practically lived in an underground facility and was on call at all hours. Food hadn’t been on her radar much today, obscured by other _appetites._

            “How are you feeling?” asked J’onn as he pulled himself out of bed. Alex shrugged. Her skin was crawling just slightly, and she felt generally weak. She wanted to eat, now that he had mentioned it. J’onn reached up and ran his hand over the side of his head, gave a nod, and pushed out of her bedroom into the apartment. Alex stretched then followed.

            “What’ve you got to eat around here, Alex?”

            “I think there’s some Chinese takeout left in the fridge. Ice cream… I think there’s a box of noodles in the cabinet. Just look around.”

            “You have any vegetables?” J’onn teased.

            “Don’t exactly have a lot of time for grocery shopping. Or cooking.” But she swung the fridge open and pulled out a drawer. “Grapes. A green pepper?”

            “Impressive.”

            Alex took a seat at her table, legs crossed, while J’onn rummaged through her kitchen.

            “I’m going to cook for you,” he decided. “Pasta. Of some variety.”

            Alex’s smile was knowing and amused, and he returned it. It was bizarre. She had to let herself exist outside of time and circumstance, because really, this was her 300 year old alien _boss_ making her macaroni.

            God, she loved it.

            She excused herself from the kitchen with a wave, ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth. She came back into the main room and watched silently, arms crossed, while J’onn set a pot to boil on the stove. He was humming.

            Alex cleared her throat and he turned around, startled.

            “You go…. Read, or something,” he told her. Alex raised her eyebrows and moved to her couch.

            “I should probably talk to Kara,” she realized. “What time is it, even?”

            “6:30 at night. What are you going to tell her?”

            Now _that_ was a good question. _Hey, Kara, don’t worry about me, but I was bitten by a venomous alien and I’m going to be having sex with the guy you consider to be our father figure for the next three days._ Obviously not the truth. _Hey, Kara, don’t worry about me, but I won’t be at work because I’m sick. No, don’t come over! I’m fine, I promise._ She didn’t want chicken soup and ice cream being flown to her place when everything was so up in the air. Alex picked up the phone and dialed.

            Voicemail.

            “Kara, it’s Alex. Just wanted to say hi and ask how your day was…um. Call me, alright?”

            Alex settled back down on the couch and picked up the TV remote. The news was on, and there was Supergirl, at the scene of an armed break-in. That explained it. The clanging of pots and quiet swearing from the kitchen told Alex that dinner was not almost ready yet.

            She recognized this feeling, rising in her blood now, from earlier. It made her uneasy. She lacked real control.

          J’onn let out a clipped bark of pain and Alex jumped to her feet to find him shaking his left hand, staring at his thumb intently.

            “You okay?” she said, concerned, but mostly teasing.

            “Burnt myself,” he muttered. He turned on the sink and ran his hand under cold water. Alex stepped into the kitchen.

            “Want me to kiss it better?”

            “Mm.”

            She pushed him gently, but firmly, up against the cabinet, her lips locking with his. Her tongue slipped past his lips, explored his mouth, and when she finally pulled away to breathe, J’onn braced himself on her forearms. Alex looked deep into his eyes, trying to convey a message, not sure if he was listening in that way. By the expression on his face, he had some idea.

            “C’mon,” said Alex. She glanced toward the timer above the stove. “We have ten minutes.”

            J’onn laughed. Alex took his hand and led him to the couch. She pushed him to the cushions, straddled him, brought her lips to his. They were both panting, hard, J’onn’s hands on her back and Alex’s teeth on his skin. The apartment was silent but for their gasps and shifting until it was interrupted by the ding of the timer.

            “Do you need—“ J’onn asked.

            Not yet. She could hold off. She shook her head, saw something like slight disappointment in his eyes and grinned.

            “Let’s eat,” she said, pulling herself off of the couch in one quick and easy movement, straightening her shirt and walking to the kitchen.

            “God,” said J’onn, rising as well. “And I’m not even the drugged one.”

            Alex gave him a brash smile. She had the slightest bit of control over him. J’onn drained the pasta and mixed in the sauce. Alex leaned into him from behind.

            “Smells good.”

           J’onn raised an eyebrow at her, gave her a quick kiss.

          “Sit down, your majesty.”

           Alex rolled her eyes and obeyed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. J’onn joined her in a moment and handed her a bowl before taking her own seat. Alex surveyed the kitchen.

          “You’d better be planning on doing the dishes, too,” she said.

           The food was admittedly delicious, especially considering the incoherent assortment of ingredients Alex had in her cabinets.

           “Is that… _cinnamon_?” she asked. J’onn folded his hands.

          “A chef never reveals his secrets.”

         Alex shook her head. God, she wanted to kiss him. He ate quickly. Alex did, too. She had been hungry.

         “You know,” said Alex, as he cleared the dishes from the table, “I don’t think I’ve ever had sex on the kitchen table.”

         He gave her a look that said “let’s try for a bed this time.”


	6. Chapter 6

She pulled him back further, two fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. She was sitting on the table, her legs locked around his hips, her mouth tight against his, tongue tracing his teeth. His hands were under her shirt, grabbing handfuls of her, pulling her closer to him, too.

“Bed,” Alex panted, “Now.” She _needed_ this.

J’onn nodded and took a step back, drawing his hands out from under her shirt. But when Alex began to move, he pressed one large hand against her chest,

“Uh uh.” He licked his lower lip, looking her over, and being obvious about it. Then, with a grin, he dropped down to his knees.

“N-o,” said Alex, giving each letter a syllable of its own. J’onn just raised his eyebrows. With one hand on her back, he tugged her shorts down, and parted her legs. Alex rolled her eyes, slightly perturbed.

She wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“I made dinner,” said J’onn, with an amused smile, his eyes locking with hers. “Now, let’s see what’s for dessert.”

Alex dropped her head back, letting out a breath of laughter.

“God, you did not just say—“ She was cut short by his first gentle kiss to her inner thigh. Her voice wavered. “J’onn—“

“Relax, Alex,” he murmured gently. “Relax.”

She took a deep breath and tried to settle herself. She was itching to drag him to bed. And now this anxiety crept into her stomach.

He worked his way up her thighs, kissing and nibbling gently. His hands braced against her inner knees, spreading her legs further. Alex reminded herself to breathe.

Then his mouth was just _there._ A tiny kiss against her clit, and then a long, smooth pass of his tongue and she shuddered. She bit her lip, eyes wandering around the room.

“J’onn,” she murmured. “Let’s—“

He drew his tongue through her and she didn’t know what to think. It curled up and into her and she let out a tiny gasp.

“I can feel your insecurities, Alex,” he whispered. “I’m going to make you forget them.”

“I—“

It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, the combination of his mouth and fingers, the pressure, the pleasure. She forgot how to think, only knew how to feel. His strokes were firm, dotted occasionally by a ticklish tease, and he had Alex squirming against him. She had her hands behind her on the table, kept arching her back, trying desperately to retain control.

He latched onto her clit and curved his fingers up and into her, and she was there on the edge. He kept the pace, didn’t speed up or slow down, and it was almost too much. Alex ground her hips desperately against his hand, keening, eyes squeezed so tight shut that she saw stars. He was milking her for everything she was worth, persistent and perceptive, his fingers finding places she knew nothing about.

“A-ah!” She came with a startled shout, felt her muscles clench, couldn’t stop her body from writhing. She felt his movements gentle. One hand reached up to press against her lower back.

Slowly, he rose up to his feet, a serene and satisfied smile on his face. Alex shook her head at him, the slightest of smiles on her face. She was still overwhelmed, panting.

“There’s ice cream in the freezer, you know,” she teased, when she had the breath. Then she leaned forward, kissed him gently. “Thank you.”

At that he laughed. Alex locked her legs around his hips, drawing him forward. The fire still burned in her blood. She needed him. All of him.

His arms went around her and he lifted her off the table. Alex tightened her grip around his shoulders as he carried her to the bed, letting her drop, crawling over her. Alex reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck again, kissing him, trailing across his chin, down to his neck, leaving little marks.

“I need this, J’onn,” she whispered. “Need you.”

He let out a tiny groan, and he pulled away to strip his shirt from his body. His hands went to the band of his pants, and Alex looked up at him, panting. When he came back down to her, his hands moving to the hem of her crumpled shirt, Alex darted to the side and swung a leg over his hips. He turned slowly to his back, the fire in his eyes matching hers. She scrambled over him, keeping her hips in the air, drawing her hands over the sides of his face, pressing her lips to his abdomen as she moved back down. She held herself over him, lining him up at her entrance, a wicked smile on her lips.

“You ready?” she grinned. J’onn gave a little growl. She leaned in close. “I’m going to ride you until you forget your name,” she whispered. “Both of them.”

“ _Alex._ ”

She gripped his erection, closing her hand around it and pumping up and down. She lined them up, rubbed against him, lightly, teasingly.

“ _Alex,”_ he groaned again.

She lowered herself downward; he slid into her easily. She let out a hiss, thrilled, satisfied, her modified blood, her over-stimulated body screaming _finally, yes, finally!_ She started by merely swiveling her hips, a delicious sensation beginning to rise in her. J’onn’s hands gripped her sides as she leaned over him. As she began to bounce against him, his mouth latched on to her breast, through her shirt. It was Alex who gasped then. Her pace began to increase, but each thrust was deliberate. Every time she sank back, she let out a tiny cry. He pulled her face down to his, kissing her sloppily while she continued to rock against him. Something inside her snapped when he bucked up against her, and the pace became frantic. He clung to her shoulders, his grip bruising, the sensation making Alex shudder.

“Alex,” he panted. “I’m close. Too close.”

In response, she rode him harder, thrusting backward with all of her might, the hand that was not supporting her playing across his stomach. He let out a growl, hands moving to her sides, and before she could protest, they were flipped. He was pounding into her, and Alex clenched around him intentionally. Her hand drifted down to the spot where they were joined, fingers pressing against the bundle of nerves hidden there.

“Alex,” he groaned as she gripped him again. Her eyes were shut, her breaths uneven. He came quietly, his breath catching and his erratic movements against her the main indication. Alex finally let herself go, rubbing harder, lifting her hips up off the bed. J’onn brought his lips down to her neck, tonguing the bruises he had made earlier, and she finally fell apart. She was writhing against the bed, and his hands traced her shape, rubbing, soothing.

“Oh, God,” Alex murmured. J’onn leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He collapsed beside her, and Alex spread her arms, taking a moment to just breathe. His hand brushed her hip, and her skin tingled at the point of contact.

“Is it night yet?” Alex whispered, and J’onn chuckled. Her phone rang from the kitchen.

‘It is.”

“Good.” She curled into his side, arm wrapping over his abdomen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^ --- ^  
> (=-__-=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely moves away from anything smutty for a bit.

“Alex?”

            The voice pulled Alex from her sleep, her brain foggy.

            “Alex? Open up!”

            Shit. The phone. Kara.

            Alex sat up quickly. J’onn was still asleep next to her, half covered by the comforter. The clock read 9:30. Morning.

            “Alex? If you’re home, open the door! I’m going to..I’m going to—“

            “Coming!” called Alex, climbing quickly out of the bed and onto her feet. J’onn shifted and groaned, his eyes opening. _Kara,_ she mouthed. He covered his eyes with his hand.

            Alex was not wearing any clothing. She yanked on the shorts that lay next to the bed, and as she stumbled into the kitchen she put on the t-shirt she found lying there. She opened the door a crack.

            “Hi!” she managed brightly, a warm, surprised smile on her face. Even Kara could tell she was faking.

            “Can I come in?” asked Kara, concerned and more than a little annoyed. She was dressed as Supergirl, and her cape swished behind her dramatically as she entered the room. Alex shut the door behind her, drawing a breath. She had been hoping to keep Kara _outside_.

            “Look,” said Kara, arms crossed. “I’m really sorry about yesterday. I overreacted. I know you just want to keep me safe. I was trying to keep you safe.”

            Alex didn’t respond, yesterday’s row completely forgotten.

            “I went to the DEO to talk to you since you weren’t answering my calls.”

            “Kara,” she tried to explain, “I was asleep—“

            “And they told me you were sick? You never call in sick, Alex. Hank had to physically restrain you that time you were shot and insisted on showing up at work anyway.”

            _Hm, physical restraint._

            Kara paused and took a deep breath. She reached out to put her hands on Alex’s forearms and softened.

            “Are you okay, Alex? You seem distracted.”

            “I’m fine,” said Alex, brain still racing to catch up with the conversation. The answer, obviously, did not suffice.

            “I’m taking the day off,” said Kara. “I’m here to take care of you. Now what’s wrong? I—“ She broke off mid- sentence, her eyes lighting up. “Ohhhh, Alex! I didn’t know you had a cat!”

            “I—“ It was a little too much for Alex at the moment. “I don’t?” She collapsed on the couch, feeling like she was in some dream as she watched her sister bend over and pick up a ginger tabby.

            “What’s her name?”

            “Amy?”

            Kara sat down on the couch next to Alex, clutching the struggling cat to her chest. The cat _glared_ at Alex. Sudden realization washed over her, and she barely bit back a laugh.

            _J’onn._

            “Why didn’t you tell me you got a cat?”

            “It’s not mine. I’m pet-sitting for the neighbor.” Kara nodded, heavily distracted by the furry thing in her arms.

            Kara was burying her face in the cat’s fur, mumbling, “Oh, who’s a good kitty?” and scratching its belly. “Amy” mrrowed in protest. Kara pulled back.

            “Alright. Sorry. Sidetracked. What’s wrong, Alex?” She held up a hand to stop Alex’s attempt at brushing her off. “I finally get to take care of my big sister. Don’t think I’m leaving.”

     Alex went with the half-truth.

            “I got injured at work yesterday. Some alien bit me.” She held up her wrist. “They told me no work with my hands. No big deal. J’onn forced me to stay home.”

            The cat wiggled free of Kara and hooked its claws into Alex’s lower thigh. She moved to brush him away.

            “Mean thing.”

            The cat slipped away, behind the couch.

            Kara was looking at her curiously.

            “You know, J’onn called in sick, too,” said Kara. “The first and second in command absent from the DEO. Can the boss do that? Call in sick, take a day off? I didn’t think J’onn got sick.”

            Alex was beginning to lose her patience. Any other day, she’d _love_ to discuss the immunity of Martians with her sister. She could feel the wave coming in again, and she had never been more uncomfortable, in a room with Kara and a _cat._

            “Alex?” said Kara “Is that a man’s shirt?” She reached forward and pulled at the sleeve, too big for Alex’s frame. It was. She had put on the wrong shirt.

            “DEO,” Alex explained. She was getting restless with the knowledge that her body was a ticking time bomb, and she was losing her affinity for words. She shifted in her chair.

            Kara’s smile was a little pinched.

            “Alex, you don’t really seem like yourself today—“

            They were once again interrupted by the cat. Both jumped to their feet at an angry yowling sound coming from Alex’s bedroom.

            “Oh, baby!” cried Kara, springing forward and easily prying the mousetrap from the orange foot. The cat stood behind Alex’s dresser, looking a little sheepish. Or maybe that was Alex’s imagination. “Lucky. Didn’t break her skin.”

            Kara was now standing right next to J’onn’s discarded clothes. From what Alex could tell, he had been trying to push them behind the dresser. He was 300 years old, and the absolute worst at this. Ever. Alex darted forward, taking the cat from Kara’s hands, trying to distract her.

            “I should check for broken bones,” said Kara, moving to take the cat back. Alex didn’t relinquish her grip. Kara tugged back. “Alex, are you okay?”

            “Fine,” she said tautly. They both tugged at the same time. Alex released her grip, throwing her hands back in frustrated surrender at the same time Kara let go.

            “Ah!”

            The cat didn’t land on its feet. The cat didn’t _land_.

           “How in the—“ exclaimed Kara. The cat hovered, then climbed up onto the bed. And then the cat was Hank Henshaw. Alex brought a hand to her head, exasperated and way too  _tired_ and  _distracted_ to deal with this.

            “You can go home, Kara. I’ll take care of Alex.”

            “What?” She didn’t think she’d ever seen Kara look so shocked in her life, and she had been there when Kara had first learned about chocolate.

            “ _Go home.”_

            Alex felt like she was on some awful hidden camera TV show.

            “Alex?”

            “I can explain.” It just seemed like the right thing to say.

            “Adler was right.” Kara took a step back, and her foot connected with cloth and she looked down— “Oh my God, _Benanti_ was right!” She looked up in horror. "Rao. I don't know what's going on, and I don't want to. Can someone _kindly_ erase my memory of this encounter?" The perfect mixture of Kara anger and Kara upset-ness. 

          Alex didn't really know if she could have pictured this going any better.

        "Sorry," said J'onn. "Martian. Kryptonian."

        "It's not what it looks like?" tried Alex.

 


End file.
